


Love's Wrath Pt. 2

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kalex, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Alex takes on Kryptonian/human hybrid Lena.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Love's Wrath Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the next part of the series
> 
> I apologies in advance but fight scenes are not my specialty.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> Best Wishes  
> Tina

Lena hoisted Kara up off the floor, her right-hand gripping hold of Kara’s throat, using her left-hand Lena slapped Kara across the face “Wake up!” Lena gruffly ordered, Lex and Lillian had injected her with the serum created from the blood of red daughter after Lex Luthor betrayed her after that night in the woods when Red Daughter almost beat Supergirl to death… the night Alex remembered.

Waking from unconsciousness Kara gripped Lena’s wrist to try and get Lena to release her throat but she found that Lena was as strong as her and powerful to match, she had become the hybrid that Alex tried to prevent her from becoming when she trapped her, Lillian and Lex in the Phantom Zone, Kara gasped and choked as Lena tightened her grip with a twisted grin on her face.

“Now, it’s time for your betrayal… to be repaid in blood” Lena sneered as she tightened her grip “But don’t worry… I’ll take special care of Alex” Lena vowed.

“Not before I take care of you bitch” Alex’s voice spoke up from the window and Lena turned to face Alex only to feel the full force of something hard slamming into her, sending both herself and Kara through the wall and into the empty bullpen, Lena lost her grip of Kara and Kara was coughing as she took sharp intakes of air in.

Shaking her head Lena struggled to her feet, wondering what the hell had hit her and she turned to whatever it was that hit her but instead her eyes widened, blood drained from her face as she turned pale, standing there before her was Kara dressed in black with a blue house of El symbol on her chest and her hair was no… long, flowing gracefully down to her shoulders.

Kara looked at Alex from the floor “Alex… you’re hair?” she whispered in shock.

Alex smirked at her girlfriend “You wear glasses, I wear a wig” Alex replied with a wink before turning to Lena “Keep your hands off my girlfriend Luthor!” Alex spat.

“Girlfriend… what?” Lena responded confused as she looked between Alex and Kara before smirking sinisterly “Doesn’t matter, I’ll kill her and then kill you” she said.

Alex shook her head “No… you’re going back to hell” she spat, Alex super sped and slammed her shoulder into Lena’s ribs and the 2 flew out of the window, Kara struggled to her feet and she stared at the smashed window where Alex and Lena had flown out from, Kara went to get changed but J’onn arrived and set his hand on her shoulder, Alex called him mid-flight and told him to keep Kara inside CatCo News whilst she dealt with Lena.

In the meantime:

Alex and Lena smashed into the ground causing the road to get ripped up, getting to their feet Lena made a clumsy kick to Alex’s body but Alex being trained in hand to hand combat blocked the clumsy kick and she smashed her fist into Lena’s jaw, Lena was thrown into the side of the building from the force of the punch and she went straight through the wall, Alex stood there and looked around as the people gathered around and gazed at her in awe and confusion.

No doubt all of them asking the same thing

_‘Who was she?’_

Alex smiled as she looked at the hole in the wall where Lena was stumbling out from, blood in the corner of her lips as she staggered out, spitting blood onto the floor a piece of tooth came out with the blood she spat out, wiping her lip Lena looked at Alex with pure malice as she launched at Alex as super speed, Alex once again slid to the side and grabbed Lena by her hair, Lena cried out as Alex span around and tossed Lena effortlessly across the ground, the road getting destroyed as Lena bounced across the ground before sliding to a stop.

Standing there with the wind blowing against her cape and blowing her hair, Alex watched Lena struggled to her feet, slowly Alex walked closer to Lena “Stay down Luthor, unlike Supergirl I have no problem about killing you!” Alex spat “I’ll do anything to protect her” she vowed.

Lena chuckled “If only Superman had your determination to protect his cousin” she spat as she rose to her feet “Afterall, he set my family and I free” she said.

The audience who was watching the fight heard Lena’s words.

_‘Superman set the Luthor’s free?’_

_‘How could he do that, Supergirl is his cousin’_

_‘Superman betrayed his cousin’_

Alex heard everything with her super hearing as Lena let the sun recharge her cells, Lena steeled herself as she brushed the dirt off her suit which was ripped and torn in places, Lena glared at Alex “When this is over, I’m going to enjoy killing Supergirl!!!” she spat.

“No… you’re not touching her” Alex snarled, Lena lowered herself down and kicked herself off the ground and Alex did the same, grunted as she and Alex impacted in the air and the shock wave from the collision caused the windows in the surrounding buildings to shatter as Alex’s slammed her shoulder into Lena’s gut, wrapping her arms around Lena’s body Alex flew Lena up towards the sky and the vanished amongst the clouds.

Kara watched CatCo News as Alex and Lena vanished amongst the clouds, there was a moment of silence as she focused her hearing but all she could hear was the sound of painful grunts and powerful punches being landed, Kara then saw it… a ball of fire shooting through the clouds towards the desert outskirts of National City.

Alex and Lena free fell, both continuing on to fight as they traded punches in a ball of fire, Lena screamed in rage as she continued to throw her punches whilst Alex did the same, both not slowing down in their free fall fight until finally they came crashing back down and slammed into the desert, the impact created a massive dirt cloud that engulfed them both and the surrounding area.

Groaning painfully Alex staggered through the dirt cloud, blood dripping from her nose, a bruise on her cheek and another bruise on her ribs from the knee kick she took from Lena during the free fall fight, sitting down on the nearby rock Alex winced as her finger brushed her cheek before turning towards Lena who was staggering towards her, Alex shook her head as she rose to her feet.

Staggering towards Alex as the dirt cloud dissipated Lena pointed her finger at Alex “You… You and Kara are to blame for this!” she spat, hatred and venom spilling from her voice as she spoke “You both betrayed me… lied to me for so long!!!” she spat.

“No… truth is… you were always going to go down this path Lena” Alex spat “Doesn’t matter if you knew Kara was Supergirl or not, in the end this is what you were meant to become” she sneered.

“I TRUSTED YOU… BOTH OF YOU!!!” Lena screamed as she stamped her foot, the closer she got the more clearer she became to Alex and Alex’s lip curled in a smile, Lena was far more pale and her eyes were becoming grey and lifeless, Kara had told Alex that without that using the serum alone without the molecular chamber, would be fatal and that is what Lena had done, used the serum without using a molecular chamber to make herself full Kryptonian like Alex had done

Lena’s body couldn’t withstand the power of a Kryptonian and neither could or organs, in using the serum Lena had condemned herself to die, Alex glared at Lena as Lena staggered near and soon her eyes started to glow, Alex stifled a smirk as she shook her head “Oh Boo Hoo… ooh my friends lied to me, didn’t trust me!!!” Alex taunted with a childish voice and stamping her feet to imitate a child’s temper tantrum “Kara lied to you, so did I but we lied because we cared about you, we lied because you was Kara’s best friend and she loved you!” Alex shouted; Lena’s betrayal hurt Kara a lot and Alex was never going to forgive that “And in the end, you proved my original concerns correct… in the end you are nothing but a Luthor!” she spat.

Letting out a scream Lena eyes heated up and she unleashed her heat vision at Alex, Alex super sped to the side as Lena’s screams of rage turned into screams of agony and Alex watched as Lena’s beam faded and she fell to the floor, Alex watched Lena kneeling there doubled over whimpering and sobbing “I… I can’t… I can’t see” Lena whispered as she her head and Alex looked away, Lena’s eyes had been completely burnt out, Lena whimpered as she covered her face with her hands “My eyes!!!” she sobbed before gasping and her body began to convulse violently.

Alex kept her back turned to Lena and walked away as Lena’s body started to reject the powers and her human organs were getting ripped apart, Lena cried out and called for help, pleading for Alex to save her but it was too late, Alex knew she couldn’t save Lena from the inevitable and she shot into the sky and left Lena Luthor to her fate, Lena choked as blood spilled from her mouth.

Lena let out an a loud ear-piercing scream as her whole body glowed, as Alex flew she caught the sound of an explosion and sure enough to turned around and took a look, Alex zoomed her vision in on where Lena lay and discovered there was a small crater with nothing left but ripped pieces of clothing and scorch marks.

Looking to the horizon Alex turned and flew back to the city.

CatCo News:

Kara was sitting in her office, J’onn wasn’t letting her go because Alex had ordered him to keep Kara safe no matter what, Alex landed on the balcony and as soon as Kara saw her she ran and leapt into Alex’s arms, Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s body and her hands came to rest on the small of Kara’s back to hold Kara close and tight as possible as Kara clung to her like a koala bear, wrapping her arms and legs around Alex’s body.

Burying her face in Alex’s neck Kara sobbed as she clung hold of her girlfriend tight and Alex beamed a brightest smile possible, happy to have saved Kara but she was still tensed up and ready to lash out, but Kara wasn’t the target for the beat down Alex had planned… no… that beatdown was reserved for one person who nearly costed her everything… Clark.

Pulling her face away from Alex’s neck Kara looked confused “How… How was Lena here?” Kara asked confused, unaware of what Clark had done and Alex didn’t want to lie to her.

Alex looked at their hands before looking at Kara “Clark released them” she said.

Kara’s expression darkened “What?!” she replied with a growl “Your saying that Clark released the Luthor’s and almost got me killed?”

Alex nodded her head “Yes” she replied, every fiber of her wanted to go and kill Clark, but on the flight over Alex chose not to, no matter what Clark did he was still Kara’s family and Alex didn’t want to take the last of Kara’s blood family away, she took Astra from Kara… she couldn’t take anyone else.

Rising to her feet Kara span into her Supergirl suit and she stormed her way towards the balcony before turning to Alex and J’onn “Okay, both you and J’onn go and grab Lillian and Lex and take them to the cells at the DEO, Alex I need you to go to the fortress and grab the Phantom Zone projector” Kara said.

“But what about Clark?” Alex asked confused.

“I’ll handle Clark, he’ll be joining Lex and Lillian in hell” Kara replied before kissing Alex passionately before launching into the sky, Alex grinned like an idiot before she saw something on the desk that once belonged to Cat and her mouth dropped open… Kara’s name was on it.

Kara got a promotion; she was the new boss of CatCo News.

Alex was so proud, soon she and J’onn launched into the sky.

In the meantime:

Kara landed on the balcony of the DEO and she was pissed off, stalking over towards Clark slowly Kara clenched her fists as she stalked closer “You almost got me killed today Clark!” Kara spat as she drew closer to him slowly.

“I’m sorry Kara but humans don’t belong in the Phantom Zone, no matter who they are” Clark replied as she held his ground.

Kara scoffed in response “The Luthor’s are monsters, they will rot in the Phantom Zone” she grabbed Clark by the throat “And so will you” she span around and threw Clark out of the DEO before launching off the ground and flew out of the DEO, flying straight at Clark she brought her fist back and smashed it straight into Clark’s face sending him flying back and Kara followed with another fist to his ribs.

Alex and J’onn arrived at the DEO with Lillian and Lex Luthor and the humans were locked in the cell and Alex set the phantom Zone projector which she got first before they went after the Luthor’s, turning around Alex watched as Supergirl and Superman battling mid-air, flying at each other and trading punches before Supergirl slammed Superman into the ground creating a small crater.

Supergirl landed on the ground and watched with her hands on her hips “You crossed the line Clark, you set the Luthor’s free!” Supergirl spat.

Superman rose to his feet “I did what I had to, the Luthor’s don’t deserve to rot in that hell” he replied.

“The Luthor’s are monster!” Supergirl shouted “They deserve far worse than the Phantom Zone”

A something landing behind him drew Superman’s attention, Supergirl grinned like an idiot “Hey baby” she greeted.

Alex stood there in her Super suit “Hey honey” she greeted as she looked at Supergirl before looking at Clark “My girlfriend is correct Superman… the Luthor’s deserve far worse, the Phantom Zone is mercy” she said.

Superman glared at her “This isn’t your fight A…”

“Superwoman… baby… I thought I told you to get the projector and grab Lex and Lillian?” Supergirl asked curiously, cutting off Superman who was about to reveal Alex’s identity.

“Well honey, I didn’t want to let you have all the fun… Superman here nearly killed you today, I plan on giving him a beating he won’t forget” Superwoman replied as she cracked her knuckles.

Beaming proudly Supergirl backed away “He’s all yours baby” Supergirl said.

Superwoman grinned as she super sped over to Kara’s side and planted a firm kiss to Supergirl’s lips, everyone around’s mouth dropped open in shock as their heroine and this new super made out, tongue’s and teeth clashing as they held each other tight, so tight it was as if they were trying to become one person.

Soon they broke apart and Kara whispered something into Alex’s ear “Tonight, keep the wig and suit on” she purred.

Alex shivered “Keep your suit on too” she whispered in response, Supergirl pulled back as Superwoman turned to Clark, Supergirl slapped her ass “Kick his ass baby” Supergirl called before launching back up into the sky and flew into the DEO.

Superwoman folded her arms as she glared at Superman who had taken one hell of a beating from Supergirl, Supergirl held nothing back and proved she was superior against Superman and now it was Superwoman’s turn, Alex felt a wave of pride for Kara for the beating Kara gave to Clark, Superman’s bruises and cuts were all healed up now as he stood before her fully recharged.

Moving at super speed Alex smashed her fist into Clarks face, the public watched as Superman and Superwoman battled aggressively, both trading punches as they battled violently, Alex threw Clark about and the fight continued, Superwoman soon span around, hitting Superman with a fierce spin kick to the face that knocked him to the ground, standing over the downed Superman, Superwoman grabbed him by the throat and launched into the sky and flew back to the DEO.

Alex landed on the balcony of the DEO and she tossed Superman to the floor before moving to Kara’s side, Kara stood there holding the projector in her hand as she glared at Superman, Superman looked at Kara and scoffed “Seriously… you’re going to send me to the Phantom Zone” he said in sheer disbelief.

“That was my 2nd choice, my first choice would be to snap your neck” Kara spat, today you almost got me killed and not only that forced Alex to reveal herself to the world before she was ready!” Kara gripped the projector tight, I’m going with option 2” she said before aiming the projector “The Luthor’s are there waiting for you” she pulled the trigger and the beam erupted from the projector, Superman took a hit to the chest and was encased in a bright light before he was pulled into the Phantom Zone.

Watching her girlfriend setting the projector down, Alex walked to her side “Any chance he will get out?” Alex asked.

“No chance” Kara replied “I’m taking this back to the fortress and removing Superman’s exit portal” she admitted.

Alex took her hand “Want me to come with you?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head “No… this… I have to do this alone” she answered, kissing Alex on the cheek Kara headed out and Alex smiled to herself, she headed to the apartment and waited for Kara there.

Kara’s apartment:

Alex sat there in her Super suit and black wig, she was waiting patiently for Kara’s return, it had been an hour since Kara had been gone and Alex was getting worried about her, she was only 2 seconds away from jumping to her feet and going to look for Kara when she heard Supergirl landing on the floor, Alex jumped to her feet and turned to Kara only for her heart to break.

Kara stood there in her Supergirl suit with tears in her eyes, Alex knew what Kara was doing.

She was blaming herself about the decisions Lena and Clark had made.

Walking over to Kara slowly, Alex reached out and pulled Kara into her arms and held her tight as Kara broke down into tears, sobbing as she continuously blamed herself for everything that had happened.

Alex simply held Kara tight until Kara exhausted herself and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this part of the series.
> 
> Next part will feature a major Kalex moment, the aftermath of Clark's betrayal and plenty of angst and maybe some smut.
> 
> Considering bringing a Marvel Crossover with Captain Marvel to flirt with Kara just to add some jealous Alex and an adorable Kara who is utterly oblivious to Carol's flirting.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you all
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina


End file.
